1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor care appliances or the like and, more specifically, relates to a particularized agitator for such a floor care appliance.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Unitary molded plastic agitators for use with floor care appliances or the like are not shown heretofore to our knowledge with molded in beater bars that positively tend to urge the floor or floor covering dirt towards the suction duct for the floor care appliance. Obviously, the furnishing of a molded plastic agitator would be advantageous, while the presence of beater bars angled for dirt urging on any agitator would aid in the efficient pickup of dirt by the floor care appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a unitary molded plastic agitator with integral beater bars.
It is a further object of the invention to form beater bars angled relative to the vertical to tend to work the floor covering and entrapped dirt.
It is a still further object of the invention to angle the beater bars towards the suction duct to aid in moving dirt in that direction.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide brush rows which cooperate with the beater bars in their dirt urging function.